


Foe

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, PWP, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Regis gets release and little else.
Relationships: Regis Lucis Caelum/Loqi Tummelt
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	Foe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Regis doesn’t even know what he’s doing anymore. He used to be better than this. He’s not one to rest on his laurels, but he’d like to think he grew into at least a halfway decent king—a man of strength and integrity. He’s usually quite mature and known for being levelheaded. He’s not quite sure how he ended up throwing all that out the window for an irritating Imperial soldier that’s probably Iedolas’ spy.

That’s the only thing that makes sense. Regis runs over the idea in his mind as Loqi moans and arches into him, soft hands cupping either side of Regis’ rough chin. Loqi closes their mouths together, sliding his tongue eagerly between Regis’ lips, but that fire can’t be real. Loqi’s so young, so _pretty_ —he couldn’t possibly want a man so old and haggard as Regis. At first, Regis had thought his title was the thing that tipped the scales—surely Loqi batted his eyes across the council chamber so he could later brag to all his underlings about fucking the enemy king. But maybe it’s deeper than that. Maybe the entire reason for Iedolas’ delegation was to slip a spy into Regis’ bed. Regis won’t take Loqi there. That’s where he _makes_ love. This is only frantic sex—a foolish old man giving in to long unmet desires right on his throne. 

Loqi grinds down onto his cock, and Regis holds back his feral moan. He continues on anyway. He fucks up into Loqi’s pliant body knowing full well that every move he makes will later be recounted. Loqi will probably boast of riding a king’s cock but laugh about the limp in Regis’ leg and how easy he was to seduce. The Nifs will throw slurs around and give the Lucian line a whole new reputation. He should’ve thought of that beforehand. It’s too late now. Loqi’s already bouncing up and down in his lap with an impressive strength and resilience. His trousers have been pushed all the way down to his knees, so his bare thighs scrape against the coarse fabric of Regis’ pants. Regis is still fully dressed—he retained that much. Loqi’s trim fingers keep flittering to his buttons, but Regis slaps them away. No one will see him naked until the war is done. Even this is a dalliance he shouldn’t allow. Loqi kisses him hard and diverts to lick along his jaw, right through his beard, and then Loqi’s sucking a red mark into his neck, collar pulled aside. Regis allows it to happen. He’ll heal it later—toss a potion on it before anyone can see the bruise. Loqi finishes up and purrs into his ear, “I love your fat cock, _Your Majesty_.”

The title sounds like mockery. Regis ignores it and doesn’t answer, just focuses in on the tight, wet heat of Loqi’s well-lubed ass. His fingers dig into Loqi’s slender hips, picking up and slamming Loqi down. Loqi hisses, “If only you could fuck us all into submission...”

If Regis was going to betray his ideals for a nice ass, he should’ve picked one that talked less. Loqi’s distinctly _annoying_. His crude, immature taunts do nothing for Regis. Loqi prattles on anyway, “ _Mmm_... no wonder your glaives are so loyal to you... Do they all get to ride your dick too, or is that honour just for your enemies?”

Regis is getting close. Tuning Loqi out, just focusing in on the sensations, he nears his end, nears the toe-curling, bone-chilling satisfaction he hasn’t felt in what feels like so long. He desperately needed this. Loqi hums, “I wonder, is all your line like this? If our Emperor fucks your prince just right, w—”

Loqi doesn’t get another word out. Regis’ fist has darted up into his hair—Regis still has his strength when it comes to his son. Regis jerks Loqi’s head back, and Loqi splutters a choking noise, taking the hint and shutting up. Regis glares down into his thickly dilated eyes. 

They’re completely fogged with _desire_. Loqi squirms in Regis’ lap, still trying to impale himself rhythmically on Regis’ cock. It sparks a new realization—this is no act of sabotage. Loqi simply gets off on hate-sex, which is all this. His attitude isn’t put on—he’s a bitter, angry, difficult beauty that seeks out the most potent fuel to add to its fire. There’s nothing political about it. It’s just pure _sex_.

With a shudder, Regis comes inside Loqi’s searing channel. He makes no move to touch the hard cock resting against Loqi’s stomach. He doesn’t say a word. He simply rides out his orgasm, breathing hard and even. He’s still clutching Loqi’s hair as he slowly comes down. 

A sudden surge of pity washes through Regis. He wraps his calloused fingers around Loqi’s cock and dryly pumps it. He stares into Loqi’s eyes during his ministrations, watching confusion mix with mounting lust. It isn’t at all hard to make Loqi come only a few minutes later. 

Regis’ soiled hand slowly withdraws. He settles back in his chair. Eyes cast aside, he mutters, “Dismissed.”

Loqi’s handsome cheeks flush. “What? I’m not one of your subjects...”

Regis doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t look back. He doesn’t even make any attempt to lift Loqi off his flagging cock. Attention is what Loqi wants, and now that Regis has taken what he needs, he won’t give anymore. 

Loqi wrinkles his nose. But he slowly pushes off Regis’ lap, still a mess. No one will come to help him as they will for Regis. Loqi looks ridiculous standing there, completely sullied and trying to wrestle his pants back up without making a stain. He leaves with a scowl, and Regis remains behind, idly wondering if that mistake would be worth making again.


End file.
